


裙下之城 08

by Kuudo



Category: all囡
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo





	裙下之城 08

周震南染了灰绿色的指甲，还是戒不掉咬手指的习惯，啃得坑坑洼洼，觉得丑，现又坐在车后座把干掉的指甲油给抠掉。车开得飞快，流光掠影，他无名指上残留了半块绿绣，怎么弄也弄不掉，在大门口拿水冲，把鞋头裤脚打湿了。肖凯中从码头回来，听说小少爷到了，他手里竟然没钥匙，在门口等着人来开门。肖凯中领着人在周震南跟前略一点头，人靠着门抬腿踹了他一脚，被肖凯中捏住大腿，随即瞪着眼睛恶狠狠地说了个字，痛。

男人伸手为他开门，臂弯之下他掀眼看了看，一道浅薄的阴影。走过那帮“警卫队”的时候，他看见那个以前总喜欢叫他小姐的小刀疤畏畏缩缩地低着头，伸手过去拧他的发辫，怎么不叫了，嗯？你肖大哥让你管我叫什么？

少爷，别跟下人生气。肖凯中站在他身边说。他跟周震南并排走，步子很快，周震南不甚在意，竟然慢悠悠地落他半米。我不生气，我挺喜欢的，周震南说道，让他在外头叫，我特别喜欢听。

肖凯中应了声，问小刀疤，少爷说喜欢听你那样叫，你懂了没？小刀疤缩着脖子点头，结结巴巴地说懂了。周震南斜眼看着他，隐约有些惊讶，心里却说再怎么威风也不过是欺负条狗，他不愿意承认男人的位置。他停在白石阶梯上回过头来，问肖凯中要不要进去。身后一众人傻了眼，周震南以前没给手下人使过好脸色，这时候笑起来软乎乎的，看得人眼神直躲又忍不住瞟过去。

肖凯中正捏着小刀疤的下颚看，周震南的视线被他的肩背挡了一半，只看见有人伸了两指过去，很快小刀疤就跪在地上捂着嘴，他指缝里兜不住流窜的血，那半截舌头被肖凯中随手扔到草丛里去了。周震南拧着眉头，见肖凯中笑着走来，只是将他送进门去自己又退了出来。

随时吩咐，随时候着。他说，弯下腰将门拉回，缝隙间窥见周震南的脸似雪一样白。

他在花园里冲洗刀刃和手掌，血色淡淡的一缕消失在地砖上，也许是周震南身上香，他不过跟他走了几步，那股香却一直留在他身上。

一会儿他听见上头有人吹口哨，脆生生的，原来是周震南趴在阳台上朝他招手，风把他的额发吹掀起来又下落，轻飘飘地笼着额头，像小婴儿饱饱的奶嗝。小东西手腕上挂着条轻粉色的纱，垂在阳台边晃晃悠悠的，他在上头荡着一截冷玉的手腕，直勾勾地盯着肖凯中。

肖凯中笑起来，他是真的觉得小东西模样乖巧甜软，下意识地冲他笑了，心想他会不会有些怕他。周震南也朝他笑，下颌抵在阳台上，又偏着脑袋贴上去，跟没骨头似的。但忽然他又变了脸，在花枝消瘦的阴影里，嘴巴一张一合地说些什么，肖凯中眯起眼睛去看，但趴在阳台上那一点忽而就消失不见。一条粉色的纱飘下来，叫肖凯中捞在手里，那样细软。他抬起来嗅，手心里的鱼腥气和周震南的香水味混在一起是种诡谲的意味。

他靠在门框边想起他们之前统共只见了三次。第一次给他送衣服的时候，周震南还躺在床上怯生生地眨巴眼睛，毫无防备，手指伸出来轻轻地勾人，小小的一个放在掌心里都怕揉痛了。第二次是周震南点名带他去日本，他看见小孩儿整个舒展的轮廓在跃动，像一条灿河里的小人鱼。最近一次是他被夏之光拽着手腕甩进门，现下港岛不太平，夏之光怕他被人掳走，要他等于要夏之光的命。而肖凯中什么都不用做，他不知道夏之光考量他到哪一步，他一直守在老房子，听那小东西的哭叫声从凄惨惨变得烂软，变得挠人。

他忽然肯定地意识到，周震南说的是“胆小鬼”三个字。

想到这里，他推开门走了进去。

周震南在弄他那半块弄不掉的指甲油，他要换成砖红色，伸出手让肖凯中给他涂。肖凯中单膝跪在他身前，把绵软软的手握在自己手里，他手指有茧，摸那么柔嫩的皮肤会感到一阵麻木。他顺着周震南的指节给他一点点揉，鼻息打在他手背上，周震南不住地抬头看他的发旋，从他头顶也传来一股腥气，很野蛮，很莽撞。

涂完指甲油，周震南忽然扑上来亲他，他两条手臂都环在肖凯中肩膀上，却因为男人过于高大而抱不稳，双腿跪在地板上分开，下体就碰上肖凯中的膝盖，堪堪骑上去，小小声地喘了一下又把唇咬住，不想太过迷乱。他那里隔着布料莫名地让人感觉热，其他地方却冰凉。

涂了红的十个手指抓着男人的衬衫留了印，肖凯中说，会弄脏，周震南仰起头，从总是软红的嘴唇里吐出湿润的喘息。没关系，他说没关系，让他脏。肖凯中的嘴唇、他的气息都带着侵略性，和酒池肉林里长大的人大不一样，他处处都是精干的，合衬的，没任何一点浪费，从海边从灌木丛里滚出来。

他微微抬高膝盖蹭着周震南的下体，弄得人呜咽起来，靠着在他膝上这点快感拧腰动胯，感觉他贴着自己的脖颈，就只是贴着、贴着，一动不动了，就好像下一秒还可以推开，就好像还有挽回的余地。

胆小鬼。周震南嘟囔着，往下摸着自己的身体，他从前没感觉过对自己也充满欲望，也许是因为他们之间太陌生。

他被一双大手搂住往后压在沙发上，肖凯中摩挲着他的下体，他挺着腰无声地把乳头凑到男人面前，让他张开嘴巴把它包住，拿纱巾绕过胯下勒紧，夹着腿收缩着阴部，呼吸抖起来。

肖凯中没脱他的上衣也没脱他的裤子，相比周震南来说，他太大了，一只手就能包住浑圆的臀瓣，隔着布料揉得人都麻了。周震南叼着衣服让他吸小小的乳，一只手扶着他的肩，另一只手伸到裤子里面去抠挖自己流水的穴，两根指头往里伸，胡乱地动着，被皮带扣蹭出手臂红红的一道痕，动得更快了，指头按着阴蒂把自己送上高潮。

他草草地泄了一回堵在底裤里，瘫在沙发边往外抽手指，上头黏腻的红白色像是血迹，他感到呼吸间有一点痛楚。但这点力度伤不着他，莫名有些惋惜。肖凯中并没有碰他，他探身过去将男人推倒，骑在他身上安静地伏着，感受男人勃起的形状稳稳地贴在他腿间。

“喜不喜欢我呢？”他问道，怅怅然。

“喜欢的，”男人的脸贴着他的脸，感觉是凉凉软软的，像被迷了七魂六魄，恐怕他那颗小小的心脏受伤，他说，“喜欢你，谁不喜欢你呢。”

周震南很少给男人做这种事，向来都是被伺候惯了，但肖凯中太过于克制，他觉得自己很失败，不想要无功而返。他握着男人的性器慢慢地撸动着，时而伏过去用脸蹭一蹭，任谁都能看出是勾引，演技拙劣。男人将他掀翻在床上抬起腿瞧他翻红的穴，小东西说，你不能碰我，你要是敢碰我他们不会放过你的。但他面上却一点也不害怕。男人点点头说，那就不碰你了，转身要走，周震南搂住了他的腰，跪在床上的脚趾紧紧地蜷着，“你走吧。”他说，却把人紧紧抱着。

他是不是太没有安全感了呢，还是他善用这张漂亮到顶的皮相，肖凯中也分不清楚。他回头瞧了一眼小东西嘟起来的嘴，说不走，陪你睡会儿，不怕好不好？周震南点着头卖娇，爬进被子里乖乖地等着，心想，这世界上哪还有我怕的东西呢。

肖凯中能把他整个团进怀里，性器顶在他臀缝间动身时忍不住要往里顶，把底裤都往周震南的阴穴里抵进去一个头。小东西哭哭唧唧的，你怎么又硬了？不是才射过一次吗？他感觉男人的粗糙的大手伸到他衣服里面去揉捏他那双小小的乳，他硬邦邦的胯下顶得周震南有些难耐，往前又会被大手擒住，分不清到底是谁操纵着谁，谁是谁的主宰者。

你不要弄了呀，好痛。他这么抖着嗓子说着，眼泪花花匀在眼睛里叫男人看了去，就更想欺负他了。他平时能见他几回呢，抱他又有几次呢。婊子，浪货，你先勾引我的。他说。你叫男人干惯了，不含着鸡巴就睡不着觉是不是？

男人说话太烫了，太痛了，像在奸淫他的耳朵，靠污言秽语变相地满足自己不能得到满足的性欲。即使他没有插入他，自己好像上上下下都被他玩了个遍，男人说要干他，可是只有手在上下动作，插进他的阴穴里搅弄，弄得他双腿分分合合怎样都舒服，又怎样都舒服不了，不断地扭动着身子想要他插到最合适的位置去。

男人又带着淫液试探性地戳他的后穴，他觉得自己是一枚酸涩的果子，一条小小小小的金鱼在男人手里游弋，他没经受过这样的性爱，男人太粗糙了，粗糙得像一枚不经打磨的石头，这么挥舞着全身的棱角将他一片一片割开了，瘫在手里，瘫在床上，瘫在滚动的河流中，被大雨席卷而走，吞没而失去光明。

别走，别走......他下体塞着肖凯中的大手，用力夹住，让人不能抽开出去，摆着腰用他的手自慰，摩擦着红肿的阴蒂，又想把他的手指吞进去，他那里头都是湿的、痒的、软的要命。他想看他的脸，说，“我想看看你，让我看看你。”语气恳切。男人就把他转过去，他看见肖凯中的脸庞被刀斧打磨过，能闻见他身上残存的血腥气，觉得荒唐，觉得失措，像一个谬误，险些忘了目的。

他想起自己的血液，那些甜软的血和肖凯中太不一样，他的血里有鲨鱼的味道，水草的味道，又是尘土的味道，从他头皮间失落滚出，从他混热的鼻息里飘出，呛得周震南喉咙发紧。

他在某一刻爱上这个男人，在某一刻，肖凯中舔舐着手指上他从他穴里带出来的性液，面色冷淡，像个赝品。周震南垂眼看着，觉得乏善可陈，无趣得很。他察觉这股无味如同他匆匆消失的童贞，一样被随意唤醒、随意丢弃。

他想要更凶的。

于是在洗漱台上，周震南分开腿靠镜坐着，由着男人舔他那个小洞里流出来的水，他绞着手指被舌头钻得情热，身子一挺一挺抽搐着，汗湿的头发一缕缕沾在脸上。男人挖掘他像挖掘一座宝矿，他翻到周震南房间里所有的，丝袜、手套、纱裙、眼罩、丝巾、手铐、链条、自慰棒，有钱人的玩意，有钱人的恶癖，他戴着手套架着夏之光的金丝框眼镜，比任何一位财阀更纸醉金迷，每舔一口都会问他为什么颤抖，要听周震南的嘴里说出不合他阶级的荤话，听他如何形容自己那个饕餮的骚洞，问他知不知道他们叫它什么，说它有一百种昵称。

做爱有千百种姿势，骂人的话里却只有一句混蛋。周震南懵懵懂懂地像是接受性启蒙，肖凯中拉着他的手放在下体，开了一道缝，会吞精的，你知道这叫什么吗？周震南摇头，他说这是你的逼，你身上最大爱无私的地方。周震南点点头。但他想要为自己争辩，又发觉没什么可争辩的，遂闭上眼睛，上下动了动喉头。

他不是拿他当女人。肖凯中说，你是一个完整的人，而我们都是不完整的。他完整到不需要任何性别色彩为他添砖或者镀金，他不是男人也不是女人，他没有性别，又或者，他想是什么就是什么，万物生长，万物死去。

他让周震南自慰给他看，他舔过他，羞辱过他，吻过他，又赞美他，可是他没有进入他，他没有，把那根持续肿胀的性器捅进他的湿润的阴道，没有开天辟地的交合，没有肉与肉颤抖地撞击，就不算犯禁。

周震南皱着眉头把玩具塞到洞里去，他分着腿，可以看见那根粉色的橡胶制品慢慢地进入自己的身体，假的，没有温度的，肖凯中鼓起的下体抵在自慰棒另一端，往前轻轻地送着，他们好像正在做爱，也是假的，没有温度的。周震南扣着玻璃镜框偏转了头，有样东西他一直得不到，他不知道到底是什么。

他想起夏之光。想起没有帮他完成的事，只感觉他还够活一阵，一阵活过之后会慢慢软烂了，在此之前他要放肆一回。

你怕不怕呢，你为什么不敢进来呢。

他越过男人的肩头看见自己的眼梢，好漂亮，红红的，他想，我是这样漂亮的人吗？他会为我去死吗？他把两条腿缠在男人腰间，在扑面而来的强硬的吻里接纳肖凯中进入他的身体， 他被慢慢地撑开，男人太大了，满满当当地塞住他，动也不动，就这么抱着他靠在一起，他感觉温暖像一条小小河流环绕着他，跟人陌生的关系让他觉得安心。

肖凯中从下到上缓慢地顶他，每一下都绵长，都拖沓，他从外到里挤压手上两瓣雪白的臀肉，掰开看他的小洞是如何吞进这么粗长的阴茎，那烧灼的感觉点亮了他的眼睛，他问周震南，要不要跟我走？但看见他闭着眼睛好乖好乖的样子，不等他回答了，对方也权当没听见。

会馆下头有一条走廊小道，姚琛在那里吻过他，小公子在黑色的夜里莹莹亮，那夜是这样暖和，让人猜疑他是不是会被吹走掉，会被融化掉，错觉和幻觉同样致命，同样美妙。他明明笑起来那样乖巧，那样甜，可他不愿意笑，小小的五官静静地淹没在湖水里边，不做挣扎地沉下去了。

他跟他本没有任何瓜葛的，也不必要爱他，无权利对他心软，那小东西只消看上一眼就知道不是自己的。可是他贴他那么紧，叫他不要走，又好像自己对他很重要，此时此刻，他尚有目的。

周震南被他顶得舒服，仰着头喘气，壶口被慢慢地磨着，悄悄地张开给男人。浴室里好热，他呼吸不过来，男人的精液射出来打在墙壁上淌落下去，他的脚落了地站稳，腿心酸麻，跪下去给男人口交，湿漉漉的发和翕动的嘴唇，好像脱出母体的顷刻降临的小小动物。

他下不去手，猛地跪坐在了地上。翟潇闻的领带松到一半，开关门的声音传到他们两人的耳朵里，周震南的尖尖的牙咬住男人伸出的手指，柔情蜜意地含在嘴里，用力地抬眼冲他笑。“我们完蛋了。”他说。肖凯中摇头，“是我完蛋了。”

翟潇闻隔着一小截明亮的走道瞧见那小东西好像哭红了眼一般。他身前有人，翟潇闻手里的刀出得很快，他的刀法源自赵磊，脚步走得悄无声息。肖凯中也喜欢用刀，他那把刀是赵磊的爱物，翟潇闻认得，他赤裸裸不掩饰，是有备而来。翟潇闻杀红了眼，他一手握住了肖凯中的刀，手掌几乎要断裂，在那之前他用左手将刀刃挨着男人的脖子划过去。轻薄的一片刀刃，那触感好像周震南带给男人的感觉。

转眼被爱过一刻的男人只剩下一具尚且温热的肉体躺在地上，带着从码头来的鱼腥气，被照明灯暴晒着，像一只搁浅的鲨鱼。翟潇闻用大拇指擦周震南脸上的血迹，这次他的手再颤抖，周震南也没有亲吻他了，他发现怎样擦都擦不干净，问周震南，他碰了你哪里？

周震南大大方方地展开身体说，哪里都碰过了。

还会有下次吗？

周震南摇摇头说，不会了，我已经满意了。

他为这个陌生的男人掉了一滴眼泪，他们各自身上都是红色，红色被他拭去在眼尾拖曳出一道细细的痕迹，他凑近到肖凯中脸前问他，如果再来一次，你会不会先一步动手。男人不会回答。他爱过他一刻，现在告诉自己开始恨他了。

焉栩嘉带他去挑戒指，他们还不能结婚，也没有人批准过他们，但焉栩嘉自己张罗得很起劲。我们先订婚，焉栩嘉说，不急。

他自己是最急的那个。赵磊为了肖凯中和夏之光闹翻，青铜会一分为二，原先的面具摘下来孰黑孰红看得分明，他不了解这些事情，告诉自己周震南也不会了解这些事情。

他问周震南喜欢哪款戒指，周震南笑着说你喜欢就行，问他什么都点点头。他漫不经心地把手伸出去让焉栩嘉给他戴，问，“你哥哥怎么准你和我一起，他不想弄死我？”

焉栩嘉忙说不会，“不是你的错。......是他动了你，不是你的错。”

周震南的指甲现在粉粉白白，他总眼花觉着上头还留着红色，魔怔般把五指张开又合上，对着灯光眨眼睛，焉栩嘉以为他在试看戒指的成色，他默默把这款式记住了。

“他们说肖凯中想要绑架我向赵磊邀功，但你我都知道不是的，他没有伤害过我......也许他想，但他没有那么做。所有人都知道，我是个手无缚鸡之力的小孩子，我怎么会害人呢。但是我勾引了他，焉栩嘉.....他是因为我而死的，”他捧住他的脸，认真地劝诫，“不要喜欢我了、你不要喜欢我了。”

他骨子里坏透了，喜欢他那么深会心碎的，难得对人心软一回，希望焉栩嘉能聪明些，再聪明些，趁早逃走。

焉栩嘉一把将他抱紧，有些话他选择性地听进去，相信他想要相信的部分，他向人解释说，“小南不是故意的，小南只是学不会怎么爱别人。”

“我可以让小南学会，他以后会很爱我。”

他把周震南送回半山，在窗户下头朝他摆摆手说再见。周震南就在那个小小窗框里头，焉栩嘉用眼睛给他捏了张影，相片里他的碎发细细地搭在额头，温柔地看着他，好像伸手就能抱到怀里，他看起来那么乖那么安静，花枝消瘦的影子浮在他的脸上斑驳如一面裂口的白瓷，掂他会容易碎落。我的小新娘，焉栩嘉想，他是我的小新娘。

“明天接你去试衣服，鱼尾很漂亮，跟你好衬。”他说。今晚他不得不回去跟赵磊求情，为了他甚至决裂也不会心软，他不在乎周震南曾经是谁的，也不在乎他做过什么事，他想要他以后是自己一个人的，他会用一双手抚平往日的褶皱。

周震南不知道听没听见，但无论焉栩嘉说什么都只是点头，同意了。他目送着焉栩嘉开车走远，小男孩不时停下来回头看，探出车窗的小脑袋上被风吹乱的头发遮住眼睛，被他撩开再露出笑脸来，一程一程，一寸一寸。那样子在周震南眼里满满软化变成一张模糊的面目，在粗糙的夜晚里呈一张失真相片，和着起伏温吞的远山一起，那车载着他慢慢地远去了。他张开五指，瞧见手心里起火，将他们一同烧成青灰，从窗影之间洒落在地上像六月里一道飞雪，他们身体中的一部分一同死在这里，把一层梦撕破，原来还是梦。

他说再见。再见，小爱人，尽管他永远不会是他的爱人。


End file.
